Forgiveness Prevails
by Miss McGee
Summary: What would happen after the Fourth Shinobi War if instead of Naruto being the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, it was a girl named Tomoko Anarashi? And became the Hokage? How would her fellow nations take the fact that she wants to forgive Tobi and give him a new life? So many questions, the answer lies in this story!


I do Not own Naruto! I only own Tomoko Anarashi and any OCs mentioned in this!

* * *

-2 years after Fourth Shinobi War-

Darkness. That was all he could see. Until a figure opened the steel doors leading to the dark abyss. "I… I have an offer for you," Said a voice that was usually so carefree, but now serious.

"What is it?" asked the man that was in the middle of the red colored seal.

His eyes covered, only in his boxers, and a bright red kanji on his chest. Monster was what it read. His body was covered in abrasions, bruises, and scars. Some looked newer than others.

"I have persuaded the other Kage to release you from this torture," Replied the woman as she walked up to the steel bars reinforced with chakra.

He looked up at the young Hokage with shock. Even though the man in the seal couldn't see the Hokage, he could still tell that it was none other than the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Tomoko Anarashi. "Why?" was all he could manage to say.

"It's not right how you're treated like an animal, Tobi," the young female Hokage replied with sincerity in her voice.

"Why feel that way about me?" the man, known as Tobi, asked confused.

"I believe there is good in your soul," She replied, voice laced with kindness for her former enemy.

She ripped the seal away from the cage bars, stopping the flow of chakra through them, before opening the door. She walked up to Tobi before kneeling down in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Don't worry, Tobi," She told him, noticing his flinch. "No more pain. I'm going to take you with me back to Konoha. You will be able to lead a new life."

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama," He whispered, lowering his head as the Hokage removed the blindfold.

"Don't be so formal with me, Tobi," She replied, using her hand under his chin to get him to look at her. "Just call me Tomoko."

He looked into her black eyes with ice blue horizontal reptilian slits and saw no ill will towards him. His eyes trailed over her outfit: a grey off the shoulder tank top paired with loose, black form fitting pants with bandages from the top of her calves down into the blue Shinobi sandals. All topped off with a white cloak with a gorgeous sunset stitched into the fabric along with vertical kanji running along her spine. The kanji symbolizing 'Sixth Hokage'. Then he looked to her hair. Long, silky soft black hair tied into a loose, low ponytail. She pulled a kunai from the holster on her thigh before she noticed the worried look on her former enemy's face.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to cut the ropes binding your hands behind your back," She told him gently, waiting until he nodded in understanding before continuing.

When she had the ropes cut, she took his hands in her own, her hands glowing a minty green color. Sure she may not have been able to heal to the extent of her medical ninjas or even the Fifth Hokage, but she insisted on learning so she could help her comrades. When she stopped the chakra flow, his bruised and bloody wrists were as good as new.

"Thank you, Tomoko," He told her again as she helped him to stand up.

She took her cloak off of her slim figure before sliding it onto his muscular figure to hide his scars, cuts, and bruises from the world. He didn't need anyone to see him with those. The cloak was made for a man but Tomoko wanted it that way, even though her personal tailors said otherwise. "Let's get you back to the village," She said to him as she put her arm around his shoulders to help him walk through the pain inflicted by the guards. 'I'll have to talk to them about this later,' She thought as she passed the guards who held looks of disgust towards the kindness she showed to the man.

They didn't say anything to her about it because they knew how her temper could be when someone tries to hurt her friends, even those she chooses to show kindness to, with words or fists.

"Lady Hokage," one guard called after the two, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"What is it, Manabu?" she asked, not turning to look at the guard that called out to her.

"Where will he stay?" The guard, Manabu, asked the young Hokage. "He cant stay with you."

"I will find him a place," She replied with a smile on her face. "His rank will be as a Jonin. His strength is extraordinary."

Manabu nodded before the Hokage and Tobi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When they got to the Council meeting, "What is the meaning of this, Tomoko?" snapped the eldest Council member.

"He has my complete trust," The Hokage replied, angering the elder further. "I can see that there is good left in his soul."

"How can you be for sure?" She snapped, ignoring the fact that the one in question was also in the room.

"I saw him care for my Sister, Fumiko," She replied.

"She is dead. How do you know it wasn't him who killed her?" Asked another Council member, this time an older man.

"I did not kill her," Tobi told them, speaking up for himself.

"Do not speak until spoken to," Snapped the eldest Council member.

"Elder Machiko," The Hokage said in a dark tone. "Do not ever speak to him like that again. I watched with my own eyes what happened. Fumiko was injured by one of the Akatsuki members by the name of Zetsu. Before Zetsu could deliver the fatal blow, Tobi stopped him before sending him on his way. When Fumiko looked up at him, she could see, as can I, that his soul still harbors remnants of good. She didn't try to struggle to get away from who she had known as her enemy; but instead smiling at him. As if they were best friends, comrades even."

"And how do you know that it wasn't an illusion?" Elder Machiko asked, a bit more normal.

"I tried the Genjutsu Release and the scene was still before me," The female Hokage answered in defense for her new comrade. "When she was on the brink of death, Tobi tried his best to save her. But the wound Zetsu had inflicted, a wound to the chest barely missing her heart by a centimeter, proved to great for him to handle. I heard her ask him with her dying breath to forge his own path, his own dream and not to fall prey to another's views. And he promised her that he would. But your men caught him before he could fulfill his promise to my sister."

Every one of the Council members were taken aback at this news. Mainly because they sensed no ill will towards the man beside their Hokage as well as the fact that what was being said was entirely true. "He will be given one chance, Tomoko," Said a third member, known as Tsuki, gaining looks of shock from her comrades. "If he breaks his only chance, he will be killed on the spot. Got it?"

Both Tomoko and Tobi nodded before the two left the room.

"Come with me back to my place," Tomoko told him, earning a look of confusion. She just giggled at him before continuing, "My father had some clothes and they might fit you."

He just nodded in response before the two started to walk in complete silence.

When the two got to the Anarashi estate, the two walked inside and Tomoko led Tobi to her late father's room. "His clothes are still in the closet the way he left him before he died."

He nodded before walking into the room as The Hokage shut the door behind him. She left to find the mask she had saved from her little sister, the only thing she had left of her.

The Sixth Hokage was sitting behind her desk, holding the mask in her hands when she was approached. She looked up to see Tobi carrying her cloak before sitting it on her desk, neatly folded. "Here's your cloak back," He said simply.

"Thank you, Tobi," She told him with a small smile.

She then opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a headband before handing it to him. "Here's your headband. Do you want to wear a mask still?"

He nodded before handing her sister's mask to him, "I can't take that, Tomoko. It was your sister's."

"It makes no difference," She told him, smile growing. "I want you to have it. Fumiko would want you to for trying your best to help her."

Tobi took the mask reluctantly before slipping it on his face. When he raised his head, the Hokage smiled. The mask fit him so well. In its design. It had a dark blue swirl on the forehead with lines originating from the dark blue swirl and brightening up to an ice blue towards the ends of the lines on the sides of the mask. Where the holes for the eyes were, a sky blue teardrop looked like it was dripping from the edges of the holes that turned to clouds as it neared the end of the drop. With a snow white background.

"It looks nice on you, Tobi," She told him, looking into his eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, Tomoko," He told her, bowing deeply.

"Its not a problem," She told him, happiness evident in her voice.

"As for where you will stay, my sister's home is not too far away from here," She told him. "Maybe a five minute walk, but I feel that you will find that it feels like home. And I will promise you that it will be a permanent home. I will not let my people harm you."

"Thank you, Lady Tomoko," He told her as the Hokage handed him a scroll with his new address and a few other things written on it.

"No need to be formal as I have already told you," She said to him, looking him in the eyes. "As far as I am concerned, we are equals. And when you are ready, I will assign you a Genin team to train. My trust in you runs stronger than in anyone else in this village."

He nodded before he took his leave. Tomoko stood up before looking out the window in her office. 'Fumiko, I know you are happy with my decision,' she thought before she swore she heard her sister's voice telling her that she was proud of the new Hokage. 'And I know he won't disappoint me. Or you for that matter, Fumiko."

-14 years after the Fourth Shinobi War-

Tomoko was looking over the recently graduated Genin files. She stopped when she found three she knew would be perfect students for Tobi. She looked over one whose accompanying picture showed a young boy with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes, reminding the Hokage of one of her friends that helped her fight Pein.

Another showed a young man with long, bluish black hair and pale lavender colored eyes. He too reminded her of a friend. This time one that was almost like a brother to her and Fumiko.

And the last, was her own daughter. She looked so much like her father that it was pitiful. She only had her mother's eyes. Her hair was as dark as a certain Nara's but it fell to her mid-back.

'These three should be perfect for him to train,' she thought before she summoned her loyal Chuunin.

"Yes, M'lady?" He asked, bowing deeply.

"Izumo, send for Tobi," She replied as the Chuunin stood straight. "Tell him that I have decided on who his team of Genin will be."

"Yes, M'lady," He replied respectfully before using a transportation jutsu.

Moments later, the masked man walked into the room through the walls like he was a ghost. "Izumo informed me that you have found a team of Genin for me to train. May I see the files?"

Tomoko nodded before handing him the three files she was looking over before she called for the Chuunin. "Akira Namikaze son of Naruto and Ai Namikaze, Hizashi Hyuuga son of Neji and Kiyoko Hyuuga, and Mizuki Nara daughter of Tomoko and Shikamaru Nara," The last file shocked him. Was she really going to put her own daughter on the team with him? "There has to be a mistake, Tomoko," He told her, looking up from the files.

She shook her head, "There is no mistake," She replied smiling. "As I have told you before, my trust in you runs stronger than in any other Shinobi in the village. I know my daughter will be safe with you."

The masked man nodded before the Hokage continued, "You will meet your team after the graduation ceremony."

The masked man nodded before disappearing after using a teleportation jutsu.

-Ninja Academy-

"And team 10 will be Akira Namikaze, Hizashi Hyuuga, and Mizuki Nara," the Chuunin told them before closing a scroll. "And your sensei is-"

"Me," Tobi told them, cutting off what Iruka was trying to say before appearing in the classroom from a puff of grey smoke.

The three Genin's mouths dropped in shock. Their sensei wore a mask identical to the on the Hokage's sister wore before she died in the Fourth Shinobi War. His clothes were solid black but he had a forest green Jonin flak jacket over it. "Who are you?" Asked the young Namikaze, recovering from his shock quicker than the others.

"My name is Tobi," He told him before turning to the door to leave.

"Tobi-Sensei, where are you going?" Asked the young Hyuuga, causing him to stop and look at his team.

"Meet me at Training Grounds 10 in one hour," He told them before using his signature transportation jutsu.

* * *

A/N: this is just a random idea for a story that came to my mind.


End file.
